Blind Bride
by Akihisa Funabashi
Summary: Tei benar-benar mencintai pria itu, karena menurutnya hanya dia yang benar-benar menerima Tei apa adanya, sejak dulu juga hanya dia yang bisa menenangkan hatinya dari hinaan-hinaan yang datang. Bagaimana jika pria itu menikahi orang lain? Read more..


**WARNING!**

**Disclaimer!**

**Vocaloid cuma punya YAMAHA KUASA. **

**Sukono Tei selaku Utauloid juga punya yang diatas (nunjuk-nujuk tulisan diatas)**

**Jika ada kesamaan tokoh cerita maupun alur cerita maupun apa aja yang ada, mohon maaf**

**karena sama sekali TIDAK DISENGAJA**

**Requested by :_ Ichine_** _**Luna**_ (sebuah hal baru yang benar-benar saya coba, ternyata menyenangkan juga^^)

**Here you are...**

**Enjoy this story**

* * *

><p>'<em>Cinta itu tidak memandang apapun, iya kan?'<em>

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

Sukono Tei, gadis berusia 18 tahun itu, ia duduk disebuah sisi, di gereja kotanya. Ia menghadiri sebuah pernikahan dengan perasaan terpaksa dan perasaan pasrah dengan apa yang akan ia lihat. Para tamu yang diundang di gereja itu sedikitnya adalah teman-teman sekolah dan kerabat dekat dari sang pengantin. Termasuk dirinya.

Tei mengenakan sebuah pita berwarna putih untuk membuat rambutnya berkumpul menjadi satu ekor kuda dibelakang kepalanya.

Ia mengenakan dress selutut berwarna merah darah. Dengan sebuah sepatu _stiletto_ berwarna senada, ia menghadiri pernikahan dari kerabatnya.

Rasa tidak rela sedikit menghantui perasaan Tei, namun ia tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk hadir.

"Sebenarnya kemana sih pengantin pria nya?" tanya seorang pria yang juga tamu undangan di gereja pada saat itu.

"Entahlah, intinya kita sudah menunggu cukup lama disini," ucap salah seorangnya lagi.

Tei menyadari akan sebuah kejanggalan pada acara itu, seharusnya acara itu sudah berjalan semenjak satu jam yang lalu. Namun pengantin pria belum juga datang.

Ia menoleh ke sekeliling. Semua undangan berbicara mengenai kejanggalan pada pesta itu.

"Hey, kenapa Len belum datang juga ya?" tanya Haku, teman dekat Tei yang ikut pada undangan itu juga.

Tei menggeleng, hatinya sedikit bergetar mendengar nama itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gugup sekaligus menahan tangis.

"Tei, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud…," Haku meremas tangan Tei. Tei hanya tersenyum sambil terus menahan air matanya.

Setelah 30 menit kemudian, sebuah mobil datang. Namun mobil itu bukanlah mobil milik pengantin pria, melainkan mobil polisi.

Polisi yang keluar dari mobil itu memberi kabar untuk keluarga sang pengantin.

Ibunda Len terjatuh lemas. Namun beberapa keluarga nya sudah menopangnya dan membawanya ke sebuah bangku gereja itu.

Lalu Lenka, kakak Len berdiri di depan altar sambil membawakan berita mengejutkan.

"Para undangan…ka…mi mohon maaf….pernikahan ini…..secara tidak sengaja dibatalkan….," ucap Lenka sambil gemetar memandang semua undangan.

"Pengantin pria, yang tidak lain adalah adik kandung saya, Len, mengalami sebuah kecelakaan saat menuju tempat ini, tubuh Len juga menghilang, kini ia sedang dalam pencarian," ucap Lenka lagi.

Semua undangan terkejut. Termasuk Tei. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari keluar gereja. Tidak memperdulikan Haku yang sudah memanggilnya berulang kali.

"Pak, dimana letak kejadian itu," ucap Tei. Polisi yang berada didepan mobilnya memberi tahu letak secara detail kecelakaan Len terjadi. Setelah itu Tei memutuskan untuk berlari menuju tempat itu, tempat yang cukup jauh dari gereja itu namun tidak cukup jauh dari rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

Tei membawa segala perlengkapan yang ia kira akan sangat dibutuhkannya.

Ia berlari menelusuri jalanan yang kian dipenuhi kegelapan malam. Ia berjalan menuju lokasi dimana Len mengalami kecelakaan. Lokasi itu masih ramai, terlihat beberapa orang berkumpul di lokasi itu.

Tei mengendap-endap menuju lokasi itu, menerobos garis polisi yang dilingkarkan di sekeliling lokasi itu.

Lokasi kejadian kecelakaan itu memang cukup rawan, dikarenakan lokasi itu nyaris menyerupai jurang yang tidak cukup dalam, seperti sebuah persawahan, tapi juga tidak layak di sebut persawahan karena itu adalah sebuah kebun dengan rawa yang menggenangi semua tanaman yang ada disana.

Tei berjalan menelusuri rawa sekaligus kebun itu. Ia tidak habis pikir melakukan semua hal ini demi seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan sosok Len, Tei tidak mengerti bahwa hanya diri Len yang dapat menerimanya di lingkungan sekolah, sebelum ia akhirnya bertemu dengan Haku, temannya.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey! Anak iblis! Jangan pernah duduk di bangku kantin bersama kami! Enak saja, kau mau kami kena kutukan," ucap seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang._

"_Sudahlah SeeU, tidak ada gunanya kita berbicara dengan seorang anak iblis itu, ia benar-benar tidak akan menggubris semua perkataan kita," ucap seorang gadis lain di sebelah gadis bernama SeeU itu._

_Tei membawa nampan makanannya keluar dari kantin. Ia berjalan mencari sebuah tempat dimana ia bisa sendirian menyantap makanannya tanpa dihina._

_Setelah menemukan sebuah tempat, halaman belakang gedung olahraga, ia duduk dan meletakkan nampannya di sebuah kursi panjang yang tertancap di rerumputan halaman belakang itu._

_Ia tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang telah mengikutinya dari tadi._

_Tei memakan roti isi daging asapnya sebagai menu kantin pada hari itu, ia memakan roti itu perlahan. Air mata turun dari pelupuk matanya yang berwarna merah. Memang terlihat seram, rambut putihnya juga membuatnya semakin dijuluki sebagai anak iblis._

_Kulit putih pucatnya yang mulus juga membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti seorang vampir._

_Namun semua murid yang bersekolah disana juga memiliki keunikan dan penampilan masing-masing. _

_Tapi ia selalu berpikir kenapa dirinya lah yang menjadi bahan hinaan._

"_Hey, jangan sedih, bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?" ucap sebuah suara yang muncul dari balik tubuh Tei. _

_Pria dengan rambut kuning pirang duduk di sebelahnya, pria itu menguncir rambutnya yang sedikit gondrong kebelakan._

_Tei menoleh. Ia membulatkan matanya mendapati sosok Len Kagamine, murid paling disukai di seluruh penjuru sekolah, kini duduk di sebelahnya._

_Len memang terkenal dengan murid yang jiwa kemanusiaannya tinggi._

"_Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Tei._

_Len tersenyum. "Sejak kau memutuskan untuk pergi dari kantin, aku tidak habis pikir, mereka mengejek seluruh keunggulan pada dirimu," ucap Len._

_Ia berbaring diatas rerumputan di sebelah Tei. Sambil mengunyah dan menyantap jatah roti makan siangnya._

_Tei ikut menyantap jatah rotinya namun masih dalam posisi duduk menekuk kakinya._

"_A-apa maksudmu?" Tei sedikit memerah akibat kehadiran dari prince charming ala sekolahnya itu._

"_Rambut putih dan warna matamu unik, menurutku itu semua indah, bukti cinta Tuhan kepadamu," ucap Len._

_Wajah Tei kian memerah. Kini ia tidak berani memandang sosok Len yang ada disampingnya._

"_Oh iya, mulai sekarang, jika kau butuh apa-apa dan butuh seseorang, kau tidak usah sungkan menanyakannya padaku," ucap Len._

_Tei tersenyum sambil mengangguk. _

_Mereka berdua menyantap jatah makan siang mereka di belakang halaman gedung olahraga. Semilir angin menemani mereka yang sedang asik melakukan kegiatan makan siang itu._

_**End of flashback**_

Tei tersontak dari lamunannya akan kenangan di masa lalu. Ia menemukan sesosok tubuh. Tubuh orang yang tidak ia kenal yang semula ia kira adalah Len.

Tei memulai rencananya yang tiba-tiba menghantui pikirannya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari sakunya. Menusuk seluruh bagian wajah orang itu hingga kini benar-benar tidak berbentuk dan tidak menyerupai wajah seorang manusia. Tei menusuk bagian pipi jasad orang itu lalu menarik pisaunya ke segala arah. Darah yang keluar dan mengalir kedalam genangan air rawa tidak membuat Tei jijik sekalipun. Ia tetap meneruskan pekerjaan dan rencana terlarangnya.

Rambutnya yang putih kini ujungnya menyentuh genangan air rawa yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Setelah puas merobek wajah jasad tak dikenal itu. Tei memasukkan pisau itu kembali ke sakunya.

Tei menelan ludah. Sedikit tidak percaya pada apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

Ia menghela napas. Sosok tubuh yang tidak ia ketahui itu mengenakan jas layaknya seorang pengantin.

Tei tersenyum menyeringai menatap tubuh yang kini sudah nyaris terendam lumpur di rawa itu.

Tei meneruskan pencariannya mencari tubuh yang ia inginkan. Ia berniat membantu Len untuk tetap melaksanakan pernikahannya.

Namun semangat Tei pudar, saat nyaris sejam lebih mencari sosok tubuh Len di seluruh rawa. Akhirnya ia kembali keluar melewati garis polisi menuju rumahnya.

Pakaian yang ia kenakan kini dipenuhi cairan rawa yang mulai mongering di perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

Mata Tei terbelalak mendapati sosok tubuh yang ia cari selama tadi. Len, dengan pakaian yang lusuh dan sobekan-sobekan kecil pada tubuhnya, terbaring di depan pintu rumah Tei. Sosok itu terbaring lemas di hadapannya.

Tei menyadari akan suatu hal. Len pasti berusaha menghubunginya untu meminta bantuan. Karena rumahnya lah yang dekat dengan tempat kejadian kecelakaannya.

Saat masa sekolah dulu, Len pernah sekali berkunjung ke rumah Tei, untuk mengantarkannya.

_**Flashback**_

_Tei berjalan sempoyongan menuju kelasnya. Seluruh bajunya basah tersiram air. Ia juga merasakan pusing yang teramat sangat mengganggu pandangannya._

_Ia mengambil tasnya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi._

_Setelah mengeringkan sedikit rambut dan pakaiannya, ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Sosok Len sudah berada di depan kamar mandi sekolahnya._

_Ia menghampiri Tei dengan cemas. "Hey, kau tidak apa? Aku bersumpah, murid-murid yang membuatmu seperti ini akan mendapat balasan dari kepala sekolah," ucap Len._

_Tei hanya tersenyum sambil memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di sebuah bangku yang berjajardi lorong sekolah yang menuju kamar mandi itu._

"_Kau berniat pulang cepat?" tanya Len sambil ikut duduk di sebelah Tei._

_Tei mengangguk pelan sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan tisu yang ia ambil dari dalam tasnya._

"_Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu," ucap Len._

_Tei menoleh. "Jangan, aku….aku bisa pulang sendiri….lagipula masih ada jam pelajaran setelah ini," ucap Tei pelan._

_Len menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa, aku tidak mau melihatmu saat pulang sekolah nanti sedang pingsan di halte sekolah," ucap Len._

_Tei tertawa. Ia akhirnya menyetujui tawaran yang Len berikan padanya._

_**End of flashback**_

Tei meletakkan tubuh Len di sofa ruang tamunya.

Ia mengamati tubuh itu sambil tersenyum. Rencananya kini justru terasa sedang direstui Tuhan.

Tei merasakan nafas Len yang masih ada. Ia membulatkan matanya. Tei buru-buru mengambil sebuah obat nyamuk. Ia menuangkan obat nyamuk itu pada sebuah gelas lalu memaksa tubuh Len untuk membuka mulutnya dan meneguk obat nyamuk itu.

Tiba-tiba Len membuka matanya. Namun pandangannya kabur saat obat nyamuk itu mulai bereaksi pada tubuhnya. Busa-busa keluar dari mulutnya. Kondisinya yang semakin melemah membuat ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Tei sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuannya sendiri. Namun kemudian ia menyeringai mendapati tubuh Len yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Lalu ia membiarkan tubuh itu terbaring di sofa sementara ia menyiapkan sebuah air untuk memandikan tubuh itu yang sudah dicampurkan dengan segalon formalin yang ia dapat dari sang author, seseorang yang menjual bergalon-galon formalin di gudang pribadinya.

Setelah menyiapkan air mandi itu, Tei mulai membasuh seluruh tubuh Len dan merendamkan diri Len di dalam bath tub berisi air formalin yang menggenang itu.

Setelah selesai, ia memakaikan jas Len kembali dan membaringkan diri Len di ranjang kamarnya.

Setelah selesai. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan sebuah pakaian pengantin yang ibunya turunkan padanya untuk pernikahannya kelak.

Tei tersenyum memandangi sosok dirinya yang mengenakan gaun pengantin terpantul di cermin kamarnya.

Lalu ia menoleh kearah tubuh Len yang masih terbaring di ranjang itu. Ia menghampiri tubuh Len dengan gaya seorang pengantin wanita yang menghampiri pengantin pria nya di altar gereja.

Setelah itu ia duduk di sebelah Len. Ia berbisik pada tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu.

"Kita akan menikah, tapi aku belum memesan cincin pernikahan kita, tidak apa kan?" ucap Tei dengan nada waras.

Ia duduk sambil memejamkan matanya. Membayangkan sosok hidup Len dan dirinya sedang berada di altar gereja, mendengarkan pendeta untuk membuat mereka menjadi suami istri.

Setelah itu, Tei tersenyum. Matanya perlahan terbuka sambil menatap sosok Len yang terbaring di sebelahnya.

Lalu ia membungkukan tubuhnya sehingga dapat meraih bibir pucat sosok tak bernyawa itu.

Tei menciumnya dengan agresif. Meski wajar, tidak ada perlawanan dari sosok tubuh itu. Ia tetap menikmati ciuman yang ia rasakan dengan orang yang paling ia cintai.

Tei tidak perlu cemas akan orang tuanya. Karena mereka mungkin sudah menganggap Tei mati saat itu, orang tua Tei sudah meninggalkannya sejak Tei tinggal di Jepang sendirian.

Tei masih menikmati bibir seorang Len. Ia tidak mau melepaskannya selagi masih memikirkan angan-angan dan kenangan bersama pria itu.

Hingga tiba-tiba ia merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat.

Ia merasa mual dan sesuatu mengocok perutnya. Nafasnya sesak dan tenggorokannya terasa kering. Perasaan pusing menerpa dirinya.

Busa-busa keluar dari mulutnya. Nyaris seperti cara bagaimana Len kehilangan nafas terakhirnya.

"Nghhh…..," Tei mendesah. Ia terbaring di sebelah Len, tempat tidurnya yang memuat dua orang, membuat mereka bisa terbaring bersama diatasnya.

Tei mencengkram tangan Len dan perlahan menahan rasa sakitnya, membaringkan tubuhnya persis di sebelah Len dan membuatnya tertidur rapi seperti mayat Len.

Perlahan, Tei kehilangan kesadaran.

Matanya menutup dan ia terbaring rapi di sebelah tubuh Len.

Tepat di malam pernikahannya. Pernikahan asal yang ia laksanakan bersama tubuh Len yang asli.

.

.

.

.

Haku berjalan menuju kediaman Tei. Ia berniat menyampaikan kabar bahwa tubuh Len sudah ditemukan.

Ia mengetuk pintu rumah Tei. Namun sama sekali tidak ada jawaban.

Rasa tidak sabar Haku mulai datang. Ia bergegas membuka pintu rumah itu. Namun pintu itu memang tidak dikunci.

Haku berjalan di dalam rumah Tei. Ia menoleh ke sekeliling. Mencari sosok temannya yang satu itu.

Saat Haku perlahan menoleh kedalam kamar Tei. Ia terduduk lemas.

Membulatkan matanya dengan eskpresi shock.

Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa sosok yang ada di ranjang Tei adalah sosok temannya bersama sosok Len. Len yang asli.

Haku masih terduduk lemas di tempatnya. Lalu ia bergegas menghubungi polisi tanpa menyentuh tubuh Tei dan Len terlebih dahulu.

Haku menghubungi polisi menggunakan ponselnya dan menghubungi beberapa temannya yang memiliki rumah tidak jauh dari kediaman Tei.

Ia memandangi kedua sosok teman sekolahnya itu. Ia menutup mulutnya melihat sosok Tei dengan busa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Busa itu sepertinya sudah mongering.

Sedangkan sosok Len yang masih mengenakan jas pengantin, terlihat rapi dan bersih.

Sementara sosok Tei terlihat rapi dengan gaun pengantinnya.

Tei menggandeng lengan Len layaknya sepasang pengantin yang baru saja akan meninggalka altar gereja.

Haku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia temukan itu.

Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu orang lain datang di luar rumah Tei sambil terlihat panik.

.

.

.

.

Ambulance membawa tubuh Len dan tubuh Tei ke dalam.

Keluarga Len dan keluarga Tei yang terpaksa terbang saat itu juga ke Jepang tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat.

Tubuh Len dan tubuh Tei tidak dapat dipisahkan. Rangkulan Tei yang terlihat seperti rangkulan biasa pada seorang pengantin, rupanya bukan rangkulan biasa.

Rangkulan itu bahkan tidak bisa dilepas.

Pihak ambulance membawa jasad mereka bersamaan. Sementara semua orang yang menonton kejadian itu masih tidak percaya.

Apalagi calon pengantin Len, Miku masih terpukul setelah melihat tubuh Len dan tubuh Tei.

Bunyi ambulance dan mobil polisi mengiringi kepergian sepasang mayat pengantin ini.

Meski pernikahan mereka bukanlah pernikahan sebenarnya, namun tubuh mereka benar-benar tidak dapat dipisahkan, seperti seorang pengantin yang mengumbar janjinya di depan altar.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan. Saran dan kritik dianjurkan.**

**Terima kasih.  
><strong>


End file.
